community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternative History of the German Invasion
Plot |text= The Dean tells the Germans that it's forbidden on campus for anyone to celebrate their ethnic heritage in order to prevent racism and nationalism. As punishment they will be banned from student amenities including use of the study room. Later, the study group triumphantly returns to the library only to be greeted by a student protest led by the Germans. The group is shocked to learn that they are perceived as villains who have been hogging the study room by the other students. Their hogging of the study room is seen in a series of flashbacks.}} End tag Troy and Abed are doing their podcast along with Karl. Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': Garrett, Karl and Lukas, Todd, Vicki, Leonard. *'Returning faculty': Richie and Carl from the Greendale school board return. *'Familiar face': The Greendale Human Being makes a brief appearance protesting the study group and at the Oktoberfest. *'Previously': **Shirley mentions her new business and her child Ben. **Jeff and Shirley's encounter with The Germans is briefly touched upon by the brother of Juergan. **Dean Pelton goes over Ben Chang's misdeeds from last semester including staging a coup, kidnapping him and almost blowing up the school. **Professor Cornwallis mentions no dioramas, a reference to the many dioramas that were made for Anthropology class in Season Two. **A flashback reveals that Garrett and Todd were present outside the study room when the group was searching for Annie's lost pen in the Season Two episode "Cooperative Calligraphy". **A flashback reveals that Leonard tried to enter the room while the study group was playing "Dungeons and Dragons" in Season Two episode "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons". *'History lesson': **Shirley mentions how the Germans lost their foosball scholarship, Troy adds it was rumored they were "juicing". **Professor Cornwallis briefly fills the class in on his past employment at Oxford and how he lost the job due to a fling with a coed. **Shirley mentions that Pierce moved to Canada to avoid the war in Vietnam. Pierce indicates it "was hell, those people call ham bacon". *'Identity crisis': Chang has amnesia, wants to be called "Kevin" and doesn't remember his time at Greendale. *'Replay': The study group repeatedly try to show up early enough to sign in for the study room before the Germans do. *'School song': Daybreak is played by Abed as the sign out song for his and Troy's podcast. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': Abed knows the Germans are in the study room before the Study Group gets there. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, Dean Pelton's office, the lounge, and the cafeteria are all seen in this episode. *Winger speech: Jeff's speech is about the Study Group improving Greendale. *'Discontinuity': **In the flashback to "Advanced Dungeons and Dragons", Jeff's outfit is similar to one he wore in the episode but is noticeably colored differently. **In the flashback to "Cooperative Calligraphy", students are seen waiting outside the Study Room while the group searched each other in their underwear. However, according to Dean Pelton's announcement just a minute later, everybody was on the quad at the puppy parade at that moment. **In the flashback to "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons", Leonard is seen trying to get into Group Study Room F's closed doors. The doors were never closed in this episode. In addition, the flashback shows many students in the background. The D&D game was held on a Saturday when there would be few (if any) students. None were shown in the background in the D&D episode. Running gags *'Annie's Boobs': Annie covers up her chest after Professor Cornwallis mentions he had an affair with a student at Oxford. * Come sail away!: Troy starts to cry after the Germans signed up for the study room although the group arrived "crazy early". *Changuage: Changnesia is mentioned again. When the Dean introduces "Kevin" to the Study Group, he asks them to remember that "people can Chang". *'Deanotation': Dean mentions that replacing words with "Chang" is something Ben has always "Dean". *'Gasp': **Troy gasps when he thinks that History class will be about the MTV show "The Real World". **Annie gasps when Pierce implies that her type of thinking would have lost them the war. **Annie gasps again when she sees that the Germans have taken over the group's study table. *'Man crush': In the Dean's office, the first appearance of a framed photo of Jeff in the toy soldier costume from Regional Holiday Music is seen. *'Nice outfit': **Annie, Britta and Shirley wear German barmaid outfits for the fake Oktoberfest celebration. **The Dean wears a nurse outfit when he goes to bail Chang out of jail. *'NOOOOO!': The study group screams in unison after seeing Chang again. *'PCness': The Dean apparently allows everyone on campus to celebrate any culture except their own. *'Take that, inspector!': The rooms the Study group use while the Germans occupy the Group Study Room F are in very bad shape. Pop culture references *'IMDb': "Die Hard III" is mentioned by Abed. *'Name that tune': Strong Bad's techno hit "The System is Down". *'Shout out': Troy mentions movie director Darren Aronofsky. *'TV Guide': **Troy mentions HBO's "Game of Thrones". **Reinhold mentions "The Nanny". **Troy mentions USA's "Burn Notice". **Both Jeff and Leonard mention "Hogan's Heroes". **The Germans refer to "Hogan's Heroes" ''as "''Hogan's Villains". Ironically, a dubbed version of the show aired in Germany as "A Cage Full of Heroes" and earned a respectable amount of popularity in that country. ** Troy references director "Darren Aronofsky". *'Use your illusion': At the Oktoberfest celebration, Lukas is excited when he notices the decorations and says "That must be very nearly 100 luft balloons!". This is a reference to the 1983 protest song "99 Red Balloons" from the German pop-rock band Nena. One balloon does eventually pop, leaving behind 99 luft balloons. Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes